


how to think about you (without it ripping my heart out)

by explicitly_iridescent



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, god jihyo, happy endings, squint for minayeon, twice is here and they ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_iridescent/pseuds/explicitly_iridescent
Summary: Except, maybe Yeji had never really left her. Except, maybe Yeji’s still there just like Jisu in that hallway.“I’m so stupid,” she mutters as she grabs her coat and runs out the dorm, Yuna yelling after her.Or, Yeji goes solo, and Jisu mourns something she’s not sure she ever really had.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'll post an epilogue soon ! comments are appreciated and keep me motivated :)

Yeji drops the bomb on them right before they start preparing for a new comeback following ‘Wannabe’. Jisu had known something was off, or had been off for the past few weeks—Yeji had been acting strange.

Yeji, who held her head up high, who was good at almost everything, who worked incredibly hard to _be_ good at almost everything, had been reduced to nothing but soft murmurs, nervous glances, and jerking hands for the last few weeks. The leader became less of a leader, and more of an anxious wreck, saying “sorry” under her breath for mistakes she didn’t commit, and avoiding the members for as long as she could.

Jisu had been worried, so had the other girls, but they simply chalked it off as the pressure getting to Yeji the way it always started to get at anyone in this industry. Maybe it had hit Yeji later on. Though the other girls were pleased with this theory, Jisu wasn’t. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she felt like it was something else.

She was right.

Yeji gathers them in the dorm’s living room one evening, exactly 3 days before they start recording their new single. She looks the worst she’s looked, exhaustion seeping over her, her face sharper than usual, her expression gaunt. She looks worn out, her body thinner and more muscular than usual, as if she’d been putting in extra work at the gym or practicing more.

But for _what_ , Jisu didn’t know.

“I’m leaving,” Yeji says. No _hellos,_ no _small talk_. It’s a nuclear explosion.

Silence follows.

“T-the _dorm_?” Ryujin finally manages to ask after a while. “Is—is that _even_ allowed?”

Yeji shakes her head. “Not the dorm.”

Jisu’s stomach drops, and she hears Yuna and Chaeryoung’s sharp intakes of breaths. Ryujin simply blinks at the other girl.

“Jinyoung talked to me…around a month ago. He…” Yeji pauses, and looks down, and picks at her fingers. “He wants me to go solo. There are a lot of reasons why.” She gulps. “He doesn’t think the chemistry works with Ryujin and I being in the same group. It was either me or her, he said. We were too similar, and the center position got muddled. He didn’t like putting a divide with the fans, and having to constantly choose between Ryujin and me. So, he gave me a choice. Me or Ryujin. I’m ITZY’s leader,” she trails off, and takes a deep breath. She looks up and meets their gazes with her sharp gaze. “I’m ITZY’s leader, and I knew what I had to do.”

Yuna’s crying and Chaeryoung’s mouth is just agape. Ryujin doesn’t say anything. She stands up, and storms off, kicking the umbrella stand on her way out.

Yeji meets Jisu’s gaze, and Jisu feels the downpour in her heart.

/

Jisu’s glass house, the one she’d built out of the fragile pieces of her life, cracks. If JYP thought things would be easier for them, he was _wrong_.

Yeji has a week before she moves out, and starts working on her own music. On her _solo_ debut.

Things between the girls go downhill. Ryujin is _mad_. Jisu’s not sure if it’s a mixture of anger toward Yeji for making the decision without her own input, or if it’s guilt. Jisu’s not sure, but Ryujin is angry. She slams doors, and talks in clipped tones, and doesn’t really address Yeji at all except to curse under her breath.

Chaeryoung is caught in the middle. She seems to hold no bad feelings toward Yeji, but she’s also Ryujin’s girl, and not wishing to be in the middle of a tug of war, she picks Ryujin, and stops talking to Yeji altogether.

Yuna, sweet, young Yuna, who doesn’t understand half of what’s happening, and still looks like she doesn’t believe it, and still pretends like everything is normal, treats Yeji the same, if not a little desperately—almost as if she’s grasping at straws trying to put together a house the Big Bad Wolf won’t blow away.

Jisu wants to help her, but her own glass home is breaking, and she doesn’t know how to put it back together, isn’t even sure how she built it in the first place.

Jisu skirts around Yeji, not sure of what to say, not sure of how to feel. She’s mad, but not at Yeji. She’s sad, for herself, for the others, for _Yeji_. She feels hopeless, like she’s losing something she isn’t sure of.

Yeji withdraws, knows her place, which is, well, not going to be in ITZY in a few days. Her place, which is not _here_ with them anymore.

She and Chaeryoung share small sad glances, and Jisu maybe catches them now and then sharing a hug, but never hears them exchange words. Yeji and Ryujin are like two clashing storms, fighting for what they believe was the right choice without words, but with tension and angry glares. Maybe Yeji is angry because she feels like Ryujin isn’t willing to understand her, or maybe she’s angry that she feels guilty for making the decision behind Ryujin’s back. Yeji with Yuna is almost heartbreaking. She treats the young girl just the same, but with a distance Jisu can’t fathom, like Yeji doesn’t want Yuna to get too attached.

Yeji looks for Jisu at first. At first, she asks if they can talk, but Jisu shakes her and says _I’m not ready_ in a voice that shakes, and with a heart that feels like it’s about to burst right out of her chest, and Yeji understands. She never asks again, and Jisu never brings it up. Sometimes, their gazes meet, and there’s something behind Yeji’s sharp gaze that she can’t decipher. Jisu always looks away. She’s not ready—to say goodbye, to lose her.

The end of the week comes, and Yeji leaves. She collects what needs to be collected, and leaves what is asked to be left. Her bunk is empty, her closet free, her shoes no longer overlapping with Jisu’s.

Yuna cries, and this time, Chaeryoung allows herself to choose Yeji’s side, even if Yeji’s gone. Chaeryoung cries too. Jisu cries with them, and she catches Ryujin wiping furiously at her own eyes.

Yeji doesn’t say goodbye, and it’s cruel and comforting at the same time. Maybe because then it isn’t final, or maybe because it just wasn’t worth it anymore.

/

Jisu bumps into her now and then, because of course, they still work under the same label and more or less use the same facilities. They share awkward glances, and almost always just pretend they don’t see each other. It stings, but Jisu knows she’s not yet ready, even if it’s been a month, even if she _should_ be.

Ryujin isn’t ready either. She’s still angry and acts out whenever Yeji’s name is mentioned, and the pressure of being ITZY’s new leader weighs heavily on her shoulder. She always looks like she’s aged a few years.

Chaeryoung and Yuna have worked past it, or are _working_ past it at least. When they bump into Yeji as a group in between studios and dance practices, they always share a few words with their former leader, and Yeji is nothing but bright crescent smiles and warm gazes.

Jisu’s not jealous. She’s just not ready.

/

It’s Jihyo that talks to her, which, _nerve-wracking_? Jisu has never really had a conversation with her sunbaenim, but TWICE in general have always been supportive, with the younger members save for Nayeon-unnie, actually talking and befriending ITZY.

But Jihyo’s always been a little scary to be around. Off stage, she had a strong presence, and strong opinions, and JYP always seemed to listen to her comments in a way that made her seem more than just an idol in the system.

Jisu and Jihyo bump into each other at voice lessons, and Jihyo wastes no time. They smile and bow at each other, and then Jihyo’s fingers are around Jisu’s delicate wrist and she’s being pulled into a secluded hallway.

“How are you?” Jihyo asks.

Jisu’s not dumb, she knows why Jihyo’s asking.

“I’m trying,” she manages to whisper. She hasn’t spoken about it, _ever_ , not even with the other girls, and it feels strange, to bare herself right now to someone she isn’t even close with. She feels naked. _How much more are they going to take from me?_ she wants to ask.

Jihyo gives her a sympathetic look. “It’s hard, isn’t it?”

_How would you know?_ she almost says, instead Jisu keeps her mouth shut.

“We lost Somi, you know,” the leader of Twice says very slowly, as if it’s something she’s not used to talking about as well with others that weren’t her members. “JYP didn’t let her…you know the story.” Jihyo sighs. “She was still one of us, for the longest time. And she still is. We love her, she loves us. She’s still a part of us. We still shared things together. At first there was a lot of resentment, and guilt on both sides, and then, we let the love sweep in, and time do its thing. It gets better.”

This time, Jisu doesn’t bite her tongue when she replies. “You have _eight_ other girls, Jihyo sunbaenim. We were only five.”

“Just because we’re nine doesn’t mean it was enough to fill in the void of Somi,” Jihyo patiently says. “No one is easy to replace, especially if you were close to them.”

Jisu nods her head in understanding. She looks down, refusing to meet Jihyo’s knowing gaze.

“Talking with them helps,” Jihyo continues. “That’s what Chaeyoung and all the younger girls did, and they were the ones that managed to fix our rift with Somi. You shouldn’t lose a family, just because of outside forces trying to separate you guys. You’re better than that.” Jihyo smiles at her and starts to walk off. “I have a schedule to attend to, but I hope you think about what I’ve said.” Then, she’s gone, and Jisu’s still there.

Jisu’s still there.

/

Jihyo’s words haunt her almost as often as the memory of Yeji does. Jisu remembers all of it—crying to Yeji about her insecurities, having the leader hold her in a warm and comforting embrace; eating after dance practices, because Yeji was kind and patient and had been helping Jisu improve her dancing; cuddling whenever a scary movie was on, because Ryujin was evil, and wanted an excuse to cuddle with Chaeryoung, and by default caused Jisu to always jump into Yeji’s arms.

She thinks about it all, not able to stomach dinner, instead staring at her food, as Ryujin, Yuna, and Chaeryoung eat in silence.

Jisu recalls warm fingertips running through her hair, and crescent eye smiles, and sharp electric gazes. She remembers the ghost of laughter etched into her shoulder whenever Yeji would back hug her while she made breakfast, and she remembers how it felt to rolled around as a strawberry, during that one time they filmed a Wannabe dance video, and Yeji couldn’t get enough of teasing her.

She doesn’t even realize she’s crying into her meal, not until Ryujin’s holding her, and Chaeryoung is wiping her tears, and Yuna’s looking at her with something akin to pity.

Jisu wants this horror film to be over. She wants the haunting to end.

/

Jisu knows she has to talk to Yeji. She’s not sure if she’s ready yet, not sure if she ever will be, but just wants it to be over. It’s been three months, and she’s tired of pretending that she doesn’t see Yeji, that she doesn’t know who she is.

Yeji’s solo debut is a success, and she wins a lot of awards. Her face is plastered on billboards and commercials, and she’s dancing for sports brand CFs. She’s travelling and has her own instagram, and posts about her new life.

Now and then, her pictures include Chaeryoung and Yuna.

Jisu admits she’s jealous. How _easy_ it seems to be for the two girls to forget, to get along with Yeji, to act like they were still something they weren’t.

They share things as if nothing’s changed—smiles, meals, smalltalk in between stages. Even Ryujin, who’s been angry for as long as Jisu can remember, has mellowed out. Maybe it’s because she’s the leader now, maybe it’s because she’s tired, but Jisu even catches her sharing a stiff nod with Yeji.

Jisu doesn’t want to fall behind. She has to talk to Yeji, glass houses be damned.

/

It’s Ryujin’s birthday, and much to everyone’s surprise, Yeji shows up.

Ryujin and her share a soft intimate moment away from everyone, and Jisu catches them sharing a smile as they walk back into the room. Chaeryoung and Yuna jump and yell, and everyone’s dancing, and the TWICE members are there, Momo and Ryujin having a dance battle, while Mina and Tzuyu share a drink and watch with silent joy. Somewhere in the corner, Sana’s teasing Jeongyeon, and Nayeon’s annoying Jihyo about something, while Chaeyoung and Dahyun argue about what flavor the cake is.

Jisu stays in the corner, having done her own social rounds, but preferring to keep to herself. Yeji, who’s separated herself from Yuna’s clingy arms, meets her gaze from across the room, and gives her a hesitant smile.

Something in Jisu’s heart drops, and she feels what little of her glass house start to break.

“Hi,” Yeji mouthes out, and Jisu stares at her for so long, that Yeji’s smile falls.

Jisu looks away. _I’m not yet ready,_ she thinks.

/

May follows April, and Jisu still hasn’t talked to Yeji, and before she knows it, it’s Yeji’s birthday.

Yeji invites her—well, all of them, through their old ITZY group chat, and Chaeryoung and Ryujin leave together to get Yeji a last minute gift, while Yuna excitedly tells Jisu all about the gift she’d planned months ago.

Jisu doesn’t respond, instead she thinks of the small globe inside her room.

_“Happy birthday!” Yeji says, holding a round object wrapped in paper to Jisu._

_“What is it?” Jisu giggles out, taking it, and gasping as she’s surprised by the weight._

_Yeji rolls her eyes playfully. “Open it!”_

_“Okay, okay.”_

_Jisu tears the paper off, and inside is a glass globe with a house inside. Instead of snowflakes, the things flying around are sparkles and glitter. The house has five people running around it._

_“It reminded me of us,” Yeji explains. “The group. Our dream. I don’t know.” She shrugs and wraps her hands around Jisu’s, who has her hands around the globe. “I always liked these globes, like a perfect moment trapped in an always. I hope we’ll always be like this, and one day, when we’re old ladies, and we can’t dance and sing anymore, you’ll always have this to look into, and we’ll remember a time when things were perfect.”_

_Jisu has to stop herself from dropping it. She gently puts it down and throws herself at Yeji, nuzzling into her neck._

_“I love it. I love you,” she mutters._

_Yeji laughs and hugs her. “I love you too.”_

“Did you get Yeji-unnie anything?” Yuna asks her. Yuna is less observant than Chaeryoung and Ryujin, who’ve figured out that Jisu still isn’t okay with Yeji or talking about her. Yuna hasn’t. She thinks everything’s going to be okay. She doesn’t notice Jisu’s hands that have tightened into fists, or Jisu’s breaths getting more shallow.

“I don’t know what to get her,” Jisu finds herself saying.

Yuna frowns. “Oh…”

Jisu sighs. “I…I don’t even think I’m going to her party tomorrow…”

“ _What_?” Yuna’s eyes widen and she juts her lip out. “Unnie, aren’t you okay with Yeji-unnie?”

Jisu gives her a weak smile. “Everything’s fine, Yuna-ah. I just…I don’t know.”

“You should go.” Yuna gives her a sad look. “Yeji unnie misses you. She asks about you a lot.”

“What? When?”

“All the time. Whenever any of us meet up with her, she asks about you. How you are, and stuff. She even says your dancing got better. I think she misses you the most.”

Jisu stands up all of a sudden. The glass house shatters, and whatever thread of denial had been holding it altogether is gone.

Yeji’s _gone_ , and Jisu’s been pretending she _isn’t_.

Jisu’s been pretending she didn’t feel betrayed, that she didn’t feel angry, that she didn’t feel left behind. The thing she lost that she can’t put her finger on? It was Yeji.

Except, maybe Yeji had never really left her. Except, maybe Yeji’s still there just like Jisu in that hallway.

“I’m so stupid,” she mutters as she grabs her coat and runs out the dorm, Yuna yelling after her.

/

Jisu’s not even going to pretend she’s not a total creep and knew where Yeji was living because she’d bullied her manager into giving her the address. Now, it was night time, and she was standing outside of Yeji’s apartment, carrying her gift which she’d grabbed on the way there.

Yeji’s birthday was still tomorrow, and there were still a lot of other tomorrows, Jisu didn’t have to be panting otuside of Yeji’s apartment at 9pm in the evening, except, maybe she had to be.

She didn’t know how many tomorrows she had left before Yeji would be gone, the way she hadn’t known how many tomorrows she had with Yeji back when Yeji was still their leader. Jisu didn’t even know if she was too late now.

She takes a deep breath, and forces herself to calm down. This was Hwang Yeji, and try as hard as Jisu had been for the past few months, she still knew who Hwang Yeji _was_. She knew her so well that her fear of being rejected or accused of being a bad friend right now, she knew, would not come true. At worst, Yeji would say that it was too soon for them to be friends again.

At best, Yeji would forgive her.

At best, Yeji would look at her, and smile, and hug her, and the shards in Jisu’s chest would start to rearrange themselves into a home she hasn’t been in for so long. Because Jisu doesn’t know how to do this on her own, and maybe she never did. She wasn’t like Yeji, who could carry the weight of the group and JYP’s responsibilties on her shoulders. She doesn’t even know how the house in her chest had started to be built, because before she knew it, it was already there, Jisu was already in the middle, and Yeji was already in her life.

Jisu isn’t like Yeji, but she is _herself_ , and what she’s always been good at, is staying, is being there.

She can’t believe she lost sight of that for awhile, at a time when Yeji must have needed her the most.

Yeji’s _can we talk_ rings in her ears as she remembers that day, how Yeji’s sharp eyes were heavy with something, how she looked at Jisu differently.

How Jisu had turned her away.

_How could you_? she accuses herself. _She needed you, but you were too busy being selfish to see that. What you did was worst than what Ryujin did…at least Ryujin had a reason to act that way._

Jisu takes another deep breath. She rings the bell.

/

“Who’s ther—“ Yeji asks, but she stops as Jisu assumes she’s looked through the apartment’s eye hole. The door immediately opens, and Yeji’s looking at her with a surprised expression, and guarded eyes. “Jisu,” she simply says. She’s not smiling, and Jisu wonders if she’s messed this whole thing up.

Jisu bites her lip. She doesn’t know what to say, hadn’t prepared anything, wasn’t even thinking half of the way here. Instead, she holds out her present. “Happy birthday,” she mumbles.

Yeji raises her eyebrows in confusion, but she doesn’t point out the fact that her birthday is tomorrow and that it was weird that Jisu went all the way here just to drop off a present she could’ve given tomorrow. She takes the box from Jisu.

“Is that all?” Yeji’s expression isn’t unwelcoming or hard, but it’s hesitant. Jisu can see the doubt in her eyes, and maybe even the hurt.

“Open it,” Jisu whispers. Her voice is desperate and her eyes must have looked downright pitiful, because Yeji doesn’t even argue.

Yeji takes off the ribbon and lifts the lid. She gasps. Inside is a glass house figurine, delicate and expensive looking. She furrows her eyebrows, unsure of how to react.

“Thank you,” she says after awhile. Her sharp eyes are on Jisu. “But I’m still very confused.”

Jisu meets her gaze, and something in her feels lighter. “I’m ready, Yeji,” she says. “That gift…I…I had to move away from my family. I didn’t have any friends. I had no one when I came here. I was good at singing, but I was horrible at dancing. I didn’t know if I was even going to debut. I didn’t know if I had made a mistake. During that whole time, you…you were there for me. You lifted me up, you helped me everyday. You ate with me, you played games with me, you cried with me. You let me help you too. You built a home for me here, and I didn’t realize I’d lost it until you left. You always said you could imagine me in a glass house, because I was very fragile, but important, and I felt like we’d built one together, out of our friendship, and out of ITZY, but when you left, it broke. _I_ broke.” Jisu doesn’t know when she started crying, but she was. “I didn’t know how to handle you leaving. I felt like you made that decision without all of us, without thinking about us. I never realized that _that_ was exactly why you left, because you were thinking about all of us. I felt left behind, like every promise we made you were breaking. I…” She sniffles. “I felt like you didn’t need me in your perfect moment anymore.”

Yeji stares at her, gaze sharp, face expressionless for a long time. But when she opens her mouth to reply, her voice is gentle and warm. “I thought about you everyday, Jisu. You’re my best friend. It broke my heart leaving you guys, leaving you. I…I felt _horrible_. I left, but I never stopped wanting you in my life.” She gives her a sad smile. “That night…I was going to tell you something.”

Jisu wipes her eyes, but her tears still keep coming. “I…I know. And I wasn’t even there for you…”

Yeji shakes her head, and presses a hand on her cheek, wiping at Jisu’s eyes. The touch is so familiar, and it’s been so long, that Jisu closes her eyes and almost falls into it.

“No, it’s okay. Don’t blame yourself. It was hard on everyone.” Jisu opens her eyes and meets Yeji’s gaze as Yeji continues. “That night, I was going to tell you I was sorry.” She gives Jisu a sad smile. “Sorry that I never told you I loved you and that it was too late.”

“You always tell me you love me,” Jisu replies confused.

Yeji shakes her head again. She puts her other hand on Jisu’s other cheek, now cradling Jisu’s face. “Not in that way. You know…how Ryujin and Chaer are like…”

Jisu’s heart drops, and she feels her mind reel. “Oh.”

Yeji laughs and steps closer. “I was going to say I’m sorry it took me so long, that I was sorry for all the nights I wasted that we could’ve been together, assuming that was, you said yes.” Yeji sighs. “I was so sure you’d say yes, did you know that? But I kept putting it off…and then five months passed, and I was pretty sure you hated me, and every time I tried to talk to you, you acted like I wasn’t there. It hurt me so much, and for some time I was even mad. That was when I stopped hoping for an us. Even as friends.”

Jisu doesn’t know what to say. She’d come here to apologize, and to be friends again with Yeji. She hadn’t expected a love confession.

Yeji’s still holding her face, and about a breath away. Her sharp eyes are still the eyes that always looked at Jisu with nothing but affection and warmth, and her small smiles still makes her eyes form crescent moods under them.

Jisu thinks about holding Yeji’s hands, about cuddling with Yeji, about the cheek kisses they shared that were sometimes too intimate, about all those times they danced too close and touched too much. She thinks of the heavy glances Yeji threw her way whenever they were in dressing rooms, or the way it felt to cling to Yeji when they swam, bare skin against bare skin.

She thinks about the meals they shared, how they fed each other, and how they cooked for each other. She thought about being on stage with Yeji, and wondering why she felt so alive around her.

“I’m so dumb,” Jisu says again, for the nth time that night, as she surges forward and kisses Hwang Yeji right there, at 9:45pm, on a fucking Tuesday night, a day before Hwang Yeji’s birthday, outside of an apartment building. All the variables are imperfect and unimportant, the only two things making the moment perfect are the two constants: Jisu and Yeji.

Yeji kisses her back just as hard, and Jisu swears her heart will fall right out of her chest.

After a while, they pull apart, and both of them are breathing heavily their foreheads pressed together.

“I love you,” Jisu says, and means it more than she’s ever meant anything.

Yeji chuckles. “I’ve always loved you.”

Yeji pulls her inside the apartment, and as they head toward Yeji's room, the world around them alight and afire, an 'always' lingering in the air around them, Jisu stops thinking about glass houses and perfect moments and globes.

Instead, she thinks of Hwang Yeji and the way she laughed when Jisu pushed her on the bed and kissed her as if there were no more tomorrows left.


	2. an epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected developments and horror film confessions.

Yeji and Jisu don’t even hide it, and nobody acts surprised. Ryujin and Chaeryoung share knowing looks during Yeji’s party as Yeji twirls Jisu around and they dance a little too closely, and Yuna simply goes around with a smirk, as if she’d known all along, as if she knew exactly she was doing that night she talked with Jisu.

Twice is at the party as well, and at some point Nayeon starts yelling for them to perform as a five piece again. Jeongyeon elbows her, telling her not to be offensive, while Yeji and the others assure them it’s fine. Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Sana yell at the top of their lungs, while Momo is too occupied with eating her jokbal to really pay attention. Tzuyu is trying to escape Sana’s death grip, while Mina is trying to get off Nayeon’s lap, and Jihyo just sort of stares at all of them with a motherly smile.

Ryujin, Yeji, Yuna, Chaeryoung, and Jisu gather to discuss what to perform, and they decide to perform their first song together: Dalla Dalla. They play the music, and it’s almost too easy, how they all know the coreography, how they all fit, how right it felt.

Ryujin lets Yeji lead, and something about it works so well, even if Ryujin is the center. It’s like they know how to share the spotlight with each other, and Jisu can’t help but feel angry at JYP for not seeing this, for not understanding the magic.

Jihyo videos all of it, and when they’re all drunk, and doing whatever, she accidentally posts it on Twice’s instagram story.

The video goes viral, JYP is burried under a storm of hate comments and petitions, and Yeji’s second solo album is put on hold.

The next week, a statement comes out:

_Hwang Yeji is postponing her solo activities to re-join girl group ITZY for a comeback next month. She will also be resuming all her former roles within the girl group._

Attached below was a picture of the five of them: Yeji in the middle, in between Ryujin and Jisu who are hugging her, while Chaeryoung and Yuna make a heart with their arms.

The fans rejoice, it becomes the talk for a week straight, with Jihyo losing her privilege to access Twice’s instagram for a month, but the leader of Twice assures them, “It was worth it”, and there’s a knowing glint in her eyes that somehow makes Jisu think that it wasn’t such an accident after all.

“What movie are we watching?” Yuna asks, as she enters the living room, carrying her bunny blanket.

“Ryu’s picking,” Chaeryoung answers as Ryujin shoots them all an evil look.

Jisu groans, but doesn’t find it in herself to complain for obvious reasons as Yeji sits next to her and casually slings an arm across her shoulders.

Later on, when the film turns too gory, and Yuna’s found herself buried in between Ryujin and Chaeryoung as the three of them scream, Jisu will lean in and kiss Yeji.

Yeji will kiss her back, will always kiss her back, even if it’s to the background of their three screeching members, and the Conjuring.

“I love you,” Yeji says as she kisses Jisu’s forehead.

Jisu smiles, content, and happy. “I know. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some suggestions in the comments. I'll write for any ITZY, LOONA, Mamamoo, Red Velvet, etc ship as long as it's F/F and a girl group :>


End file.
